the next generation
by Nonny21
Summary: It is here! The long awaited sequel to little Lottie. Lottie's children are growing up… there is nothing like them in the world half vampire and half shape shifter. Isn't it hard enough to be a teenager in this world never mind a shape shifting freak?
1. the next generation

**Ok guys here we go the second part of little Lottie…the next generation.**

**I'm going to try something a little different with this one, for each story I write I have a play list in my head, this time every chapter or so I'm going to give you a few lines from the song I am listening to and the artist. If you want to listen along be my guest…If not that is fine to!**

**I know you are all a little peeved about the ending of the last one but bare with me ok?**

**Hope you enjoy and please please please review….**

* * *

"**She's a rebel, She's a saint, She's salt of the earth, And she's dangerous"-Green day**

Marcus watched as his three week old twins played on the floor with Nessi. Bella and Edward who had successfully raised a special child were only to happy to step in and help. The two children were like night and day: the boy, who had been named Roman, was quiet and withdrawn. The girl, who Marcus had tried to name Rebecca had earned herself a new name. The one that had even been written on her birth certificate…Rebyl.

Rebyl stood on her still wobbly legs and toddled away from the blocks that her brother was more than content to play with. She wanted to find something more fun to do. "no no sweetie." Nessi cooed pulling the child away from Emmet's entertainment center. "we're playing with blocks now." the child looked up at Nessi as if to say _"yeah right."_

_Roman's sideways smile had all the girls cooing and smiling at his goofy good looks. Rosalie doted on him as if he were her own. Sneaking him extra bottles of blood when Marcus was not looking, and taking him out to play long after bed time._

_Rebyl on the other hand had every male in the immediately vicinity wrapped around her little finger. Even Billy black and Charlie Swan who came to visit frequently responded to her supernatural beauty. She would bat her eyelashes and give a little giggle and the men would melt. If she gave a little pout what ever had upset her was immediately fixed. _

_The moment Nessi placed Rebyl back on the floor in front of the blocks the baby was standing back up and waddling once more towards the television. Heaving a sigh of defeat Nessi followed her over. "what is it you want over here?" she asked. Of course the baby didn't answer. Roman had already begun to form words like dada and baba, but Rebyl refused to even try. _

" _think I know." Emmet held out the remote control to the little girl who rewarded him with a small flirtatious smile. She promptly sat on the floor in front of the television and began flipping through the channels._

"_what a little weirdo you are." Jake told her as she landed on the history channel. Images of goose stepping Nazis and the red army flashed across the screen. The narrator told a story of death and destruction, and the baby watched intently._

"_such wonderfully unique and special children." Esme said mostly to herself as she stood watching the two. "what does such happiness have to be marred with such sorrow?" Carlisle warped his arms around her._

"_it'll be all right, you'll see." every one bowed their heads to hide the pain in their eyes. even Rosalie who was self centered and far to often detached from the evolutional issues of the others felt the sting. There was a hole in all their lives. _

_Roma watched the emotional display and copied the adults, bowing his little head and wringing his chubby hands. The little boy looked up to the wolves and loved the vampires, their collective pain and frustration was taking it's toll on him. "it's ok little man." Rosalie scooped him up. "we're all happy now see." she looked meaningfully at Jasper._

_Jasper sent out waves of love and happiness to his friends and family. A very important member of their family may be gone but they had gained two new ones. The children smiled, they enjoyed jaspers manipulation, it worked well when calming crying babies. Roman reached out his tiny hands… throwing himself out of Rosalie's arms towards the woman standing there._


	2. gone

**Lottie stumbled into the living room, still weak from her near death experience. "there's my big man!" she slimed reaching with shaky hands for her son. Marcus helped her hold the child to her chest. "have you been good while mommy was sleeping?" she buried her face in his neck and breathed in his sweet smell.**

**Rebyl didn't look up from her show or even acknowledge that her mother had entered. "Rebyl," Marcus cooed picking her up from the floor. "mommy's up baby." the little girl didn't complain but she didn't jump for joy either, her eyes remained transfixed on the television as her mother hugged her close.**

"**any word?" she asked Jacob. Marcus maneuvered his wife and children to the couch.**

"**nothing, he must not be phasing for a reason." Seth had been missing for three weeks now and no one knew why. After the scrimmage with the fallen Volturi Lottie had gone into labor and in the commotion of burning the dead and capturing the defeated Seth disappeared.**

"**we have been distributing flyers and even reported him missing to Chief swan. No one in town or on the reservation has seen or heard from him." Leah said near tears.**

"**we'll find him." Carlisle told her. Jasper once more sent reassuring waves to every one. But his powers were not a cure all.**

"**has Demetri had any luck?" Lottie asked. Alice had once not been able to see the future when it concerned half breeds like the wolves or Nessi, but after spending years with them her powers had evolved to include them. They were hoping the same would happen with Demetri.**

**Felix just shook his head. Demetri could not sense Seth any where. His absence was noticeable. Even the Italian pack were helping to look for him. And the search was leading no where. Even the children who had never know him felt his absence. Rebyl had a picture of him, the one they had used for their flyers, up next to her little toddler bed.**

"**Sam, Brady, and Enapay are on the search now." Jake told her.**

"**and who is on guard?"**

"**Paul, Embry, and Delsin." there were three wolves on guard at all times and one of them was always a member of the Italian pack. Lottie's family adjusted well to living with the vampires, considering they were being treated like equals…family.**

**Delsin who had once told Lottie he would rather see her dead than married to a Vampire now visited his frail little sister every day. He played with the children and held civil conversation with Marcus. Rebyl who seemed detached from most was most affectionate with Delsin. She smiled when he came to visit and actively participated in the games he played with her and Roman.**

**Rebyl was a solitary creature, she played with her toys, but did not want to share them with her brother. She enjoyed watching television but sat on the floor away from the others. When she showed an interest in Edward's piano she sat on the other side of the room while he played, rather than sit beside him on the bench as the others did.**

**Roman was a social beast, he loved it when the girls crowded around him. his silky black curls fell down into his face and the ladies raced to be the one to push it aside. Not only did he sit beside Edward when he was playing but used his chubby little hands to mash the keys in an adorable attempt to play. Rather than watch television like his sister Roman would bring books to the women so he could sit in their laps while they read.**

**Roman snuggled happily with his mother and father, Rebyl pushed herself off of their laps and went back to her program. "Roman say mama." Lottie urged in a sing song voice.**

"**Dada. Baba." he said. Still very proud of him self for his two word vocabulary.**

"**how bout you princess, mama?" she asked Rebyl but the little girl didn't acknowledge that she was being spoken to. She stared intently at the flashing screen. "I'm worried about her." she told Carlisle. She is so distant, she doesn't even try to speak, and does not respond when being spoken to."**

"**I have examined her many times, I can find nothing physically wrong with her. But if you wish I will look again." Carlisle walked over to the unapproachable child. "Rebyl?" he called. She did not respond. "Emmet, hit mute."**

"**ok." Emmet walked over to the entertainment center and pressed mute, still no response. "hay kiddo. Grandpa Carlisle is talking to you." she didn't even look up. The look on Lottie's face was one of pure horror. **

"**oh my god…" she breathed as Carlisle turned to her and confirmed her fears.**

"**she's def!"**

* * *

**And you guys thought I killed her!!! See what happens when you doubt me???**

**R&R please!**


	3. Lonely

"_**I'm staring at a broken door There's nothing left here anymore My room is cold, it's making me insane I've been waitin o' here so long Another moment seems to've come I see the dark clouds comin' up again"-Tokyo hotel**_

Seth shivered in the snow, not from the bitter cold wind that whipped against his skin and made his ebony hair even more of a tangled mess, but from the thoughts of hell freezing over in his frozen heart. Hundreds of miles and three years had not helped with the pain of rejection and loss he held within himself.

His only comforting thought was that the last time he phased only moments after Lottie's twins were born, he saw in Jacob's mind …Marcus's hands coved in blood, his face whiter than he had ever seen, and sorrow consuming his whole body. They got what they deserved for treating him like a turn key. But knowing that he held revenge in his heart was proof that he was not the same happy-go-lucky kid he had once been.

He wanted to phase, to run with the wind, wild and freer than he had ever been before. But they would find him. They had been looking for him relentlessly, the other day he had seen his own face on a missing person flyer in wal-mart. His tiny room he rented from an elderly couple in their basement seemed more spacious than living in the bungalow with Leah.

Thinking of his sister caused a ach in his chest dangerously close to thawing his heart. He was careful to keep thought of them, all of them, out of his head. He had changed his thought pattern, thought about things that only normal people think about like where his next mean was coming from and how he was making the rent. That freak Demetri would be hunting for him.

Here there were no alphas enforcing their stupid rules, no dangerously beautiful women to break your heart, no cold skinned black eyed beast to steal them away. Still he felt his hear and soul were so connected to all of them it was dangerous. On more than one occasion he had gone for a walk to clear his head and before he knew what was going on he was half way home.

Home…now that was a word he rarely used. Putting aside the heart break and despair, there were many redeeming things about forks. Like his mother and her husband Charlie. His sister Leah, and his step sister Bella. Clean cloths every day, good home cooked meals. The tribe, first beach. the pack, his soul brothers. And Lottie, was she still alive? What were her children like?

Freedom was lonely.

There it was, that gaping hole in his life, he was a wolf and wolfs are pack animals. It was almost impossible for him to live this solo existence. Near torture for him to refrain from phasing, something that was so natural for him. It would be years before he would begin to age but he felt like he was a million light years away from really living any way.

He knew he had made up his mind to go back weeks ago, it was just forcing himself to do it that was the trick. And here he was standing alone in the snow convincing himself it was all for the best. He had given his land lords three weeks notice three weeks ago. There was no one to say good bye to, noting worth taking with him.

Would they be happy to see him? welcome him back with open arms? Or were they angry at him for leaving them in their time of need? Only one way to find out. He felt the familiar popping of joint and the comforting warmth of his fur coat. he stretched his paws and prepared for the run of a life time, a run home.

He knew the way back, they would still be in forks, on the Cullen compound. He could smell them already, they were close, probably still looking for him, but no one can find a wolf once he decides to hide.

The town was full of Christmas shoppers carrying gaily wrapped boxes and bags. Surly some one would notice a giant wolf strolling down main street. In a dark ally he changed back. Not that his human form was any less noticeable, and that wasn't just because he was only wearing cut offs in December. His golden skin was flawless. His physic was that of a golden Adonis. His face was all strong angels hard edges. With the exception of his soft pouty kissable lips.

He walked straight past the gawking women and glairing men, he'd have to deal with to many people all at once soon enough. The windows were lit with millions f tiny twinkling lights, people stood in front of doors ringing bells, and handing out sales flyers.

"is this some kind of joke?" some one shouted. A hand reached out and grasped his arm. A piece of paper was shoved at him. "is this you?" a woman asked. Seth looked down at the paper. It was a flyer with his picture on it, it read …_have you seen this man?_

Seth nodded dumbly. He allowed himself to b dragged down the street where a young girl stood handing out the papers with is face on them. "here, look. I have found your missing man." she thrust him towards the girl.

Seth knew who she was immediately, she looked so much like her mother it wasn't funny. Her face was still rounded from child hood, she looked like an eight year old, but mix breeds like Nessi grew about two and a half times faster than normal children. Her hair was jet black, the only thing she got from her father. Long dark lashes fanned out over the most strikingly amazing purple eyes.

The girl clapped her hands enthusiastically and bounced up and down on her toes. Dropping the papers to the ground she threw her arms around him. Then Seth felt it, the earth moved! Every thing he had ever thought was important went out the window. in this grate wide world there was suddenly nothing but this little girl.

Marcus was not going to like thins!

* * *

**Review and I'll give you a cookie ;-) (this just in…I am now being told you don't really get a cookie.)**


	4. slipping into home

People crowded around him, pushing each other out of the way. It should have meant something to him that is mother was there, his step father, his sister. Leah was babbling on and on about something that made no sense. _"should never have left, where have you been, so worried, big trouble, blah, blah, blah…"_

in the commotion the girl had been moved away, Seth searched the crowd for her sweet face. There was Jake, trying desperately to move the reunion out of the street. Sam, Embry, the Cullens. Lottie was there, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Whispering something that didn't matter.

Lottie's little girl stood off to the side holding the hand of the boy who must have been her twin. Despite their similar appearances, the girl was quite a bit smaller than her brother he looked to be about ten where as she looked eight. She watched the hullabaloo unblinkingly, nether of the young twins said a word.

Jake managed to get the attention of the excited crowd. "we need to move this some where more privet." he told them. Marcus scooped up his daughter and held his son's hand gently he lead them to the woods. Presumably the boy would keep pace along side his father as Marcus led him back to the compound, going slow for the sake of his much slower son and little girl in his arms.

The rest followed, once deep in the woods the wolves phased and the vampires ran, no need to waste gas when you can run faster than the car any way. Seth remembered the way to the compound, he didn't need his sister's escort, but she was not leaving his side. The other wolves formed a circle around him, apparently they were all of the same mind, believing he would disappear again and this time forever.

The compound had changes since he had been there. The little temporary houses that they had built for the Italian pack had been transformed into permanent houses. There were children running around playing with marshmallow shooters and laughing happily. "daddy!" one of them shouted. A small boy with thick shaggy black hair and tan skin came flying towards them.

Jake phased and held out his arms catching the little tyke in mid air. He laughed happily. Jake was a father? Did that mean he and Nessi had figured out how to procreate, the last he knew Carlisle had been working with different fertility drugs for them. The child looked just like his father. Nessi was by their side in a flash burring her face in the boy's hair.

Life had gone on without him, the world still turned. While he had been sitting and shivering in his loneliness they had been living happily. Marcus and his children wee the caboose, coming up to the house last. He swung the little girl in a circle before putting her on the ground. She staggered a little on her way to the door. The boy stood near his farther, chest puffed out, shoulders back. Unlike his sister he wanted to be included in the welcoming and scolding of the new comer.

"go with you sister." Marcus told the curious boy. Jake pushed his son towards the house as well.

"Rebyl needs you." he told the boy when he clung to Nessi's leg. Being needed is something special for a child. Once the actually children were all safely out of the way the adults turned to Seth. He flinched in anticipation.

"where have you been young man?" his mother demanded. She lifted his shirt to look for wounds, ran her hands over his back and head. "do you have any idea how worried we have all been?" she was satisfied that he was at least alive if not a little to skinny.

"I'm fine mom." he groaned.

"a lot has happened here in the three years you have been gone. And I am sure that your life to has continued and you have much to tell us about. But I do not think today is the best day to discuss such things. You look starved my friend, come let us fill your belly" Carlisle offered gesturing towards the house.

"thank you Carlisle." the vampire clapped his young friend on the back. "how have you been?"

"we have been trying to do as well as possible, but we missed you."

"went a little crazy with the missing person thing didn't you?" they laughed together. The manor house reeked of vampire, a smell Seth had missed. The children were gathers around the television whining and complaining, while Lottie's daughter sat on the couch holding the remote a smug smile on her face.

"what are you hungry for?" Esme asked, prepared to make food for two packs of ravenous wolves.

"steak!" Embry called cheerily. He plopped himself beside Lottie's little girl and draped a arm around her. A growl rose in Seth's throat, he had been friends with Embry for years but seeing him so close to the girl bothered him. Fighting down his beastlier instincts he nodded to Esme trying to look calm and cool.

Peter stood in front of the television earning himself a glair from the young girl. His hands began to flutter thought the air. The flew in front of him, Seth could not figure out what Paul thought he was doing but Lottie's daughter gave a huge grin before dropping the remote and running over to Esme. The girl's hands were moving faster than Paul's had.

She was rewarded with a smile from Esme and a shot nod. With out a word the girl ran to the fridge to take out the things needed for Esme to make her amazing steak. Seth was confused, not a word had been spoken yet an entire conversation had taken place before his eyes. Seth was even more confused.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

**Comment or your computer will bite you! Growl! lol**


	5. feeling things

_Hey you, standing in the road always doing what you're told, Can you help me?Hey you, out there beyond the wall, Breaking bottles in the hall, Can you help me?Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all Together we stand, divided we fall._

_-Pinkfloyd_

_The little girl's hands flew as she grinned at Seth, but the bemused wolf just stared at her. "poor Seth," Rosalie laughed. "no one explained to you?" she moved her hands and the child laughed._

"_Rebyl is def." Esme filled him in. _

"_I told her you were the poor little lost puppy every one was crying over and all your time alone must have turned your brain to jell-o." Rosalie said. Seth had to restrain himself to keep from growling. The poor girls eyes went wide at the dark scowl on his face. He adjusted his demeanor and held out his hand for the young girl. Putting down a meat tenderizer she boldly grasped his hand and shook it._

"_how do I talk to her if she can't hear me?"_

"_she can read your lips, she can usually communicate what she is trying to say through touch; but you might want to learn some sign language. She isn't always forthcoming with the emotion thing." Emmet provided._

"_emotion thing?" Rebyl, who was still holding his hand gave a mischievous smile and squeezed tight. Seth was almost blown off his chair as a wave of happiness flowed from the tiny child and into him. _

"_you feel that?" Emmet prodded. Seth could only nod. "your feeling her emotions. What is she showing you?"_

"_she is happy." the girl squeezed harder. "and she thinks I'm handsome." he blushed. Lottie came into the room with Roman, Rebyl pulled her hand back as if burnt. She looked at him as if he had shocked her._

"_what did you do to her?" Roman demanded, his hands flying. Rebyl responded in kind while Seth stood speechless. Both twins turned to their mother with wide eyes. "she felt his emotions…for you."_

"_isn't that normal? I mead the emotion thing?"_

"_no, she can project her emotions thought touch, she even sent the equivalent of blowing a kiss across the room once. Never before has she felt our emotions in return." roman explained._

"_what about with Nessie? Doesn't she do about the same thing?" _

"_Nessie's gift is different, she can show you her memories, not how she felt about it. Rebyl can't show pictures, only feelings."_

"_so what does it mean that she can feel my emotions?"_

"_that's what I'd like to know." Marcus said. Seth straightened in his seat, and looked to once powerful vampire in the eyes. "is there any thing you'd like to tell us Seth?"_

"_no sir." Seth replied. His heart twisted in his chest. His mind argued that perhaps he should reveal to the girl's father that he had unwillingly imprinted on her. Self preservation won out. Marcus eyed the poor boy before holding out his harm for his daughter. The girl understood and nearly flew across the room into his grasp._

_Suddenly all eyes were on Seth, and he wished he was alone again. Had he really once enjoyed being the center of attention? What was going to happen if he phased? No he couldn't phase, they'd read his thoughts and then every one would know. Seth did a quick head check, making sure Edward was no where around. He made a mental note to avoid that particular vampire at all times._

_Esme put a steak in front of him, she smiled tenderly. "We all missed you." was all she said before leaving him to his thoughts. She served the food to the rest of the pack, leaving Seth deep in thought. Hadn't he followed his heart once? Put himself out there for a girl, and she just ignored him. Who wouldn't choose a rich, powerful, handsome vampire over…well what did Seth have to offer really? He had thought he had youth on his side, but not any more. Lottie had admired his sense of humor, did he still have that? How long had it been since he'd cracked a smile never mind a joke._

"_your brooding." came a once familiar voice._

"_hi Leah."_

"_it was a good look for Edward, the brooding vampire. You just look like a snarling dog."_

"_thanks."_

"_are you back for good now? Or should we be putting you on a short leash?"_

"_does it really matter what I say? You'll never leave me a lone again either way."_

"_good point."_

"_did you have a reason for bothering me, or do you just enjoy torturing people with your presence?" _

"_I thought since you are done with youe food you might like me to show you the way to your cabin. Take a shower while your there." she wrinkled he nose. He followed her to a small cabin at the edge of the property. It had one bedroom a big bath room and a joined living room/dining room/ kitchen._

"_nothing like an open floor plan." he mumbled alone once more. He couldn't help but think perhaps they had known all along he'd return, they had a home all ready for him after all. A soft knock brought him around, he hadn't gotten to his shower yet. With out waiting for him to answer the door swung open and there stood Lottie._

"_hi Seth."_

_I know I promised this sooner but I went roller-skating and sprained my wrist…..waaaah!_

_I wanted to give a special thanks to acdc00420: your comments brightened up what had started as a bad day! To address the problem with the shortness… fan fiction is really just an outlet for me, I write it in a quick rough draft format. I have considered going back and "fluffing up" little Lottie. But I never seem to find the time. Thank you so much for reading and I really do appreciate your comments!_


End file.
